Kisa's Mystery
by Tragedy Catalyst
Summary: Kisa ponders on something that is bothering her heart. oneshot and sorta song-fic might add more chapters...perhaps... Title may also change.


Hey, thanks for checking out my new story. I got the idea from a fic I read recently. It's called Pretending. Well I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. All praise the creator of Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya. I also do not own the song below.

* * *

What am I feeling? Whenever I see him, my heart quickens. I watch him through the window, walking towards his house, his eyes staring up at the sky. I want to run out of the door and just hug him. But I can't. I see him look my way and see him sigh. I wonder what he's thinking. What is going through that calm mind of his?

"Kisa, dear?" Mom's voice breaks my thoughts.

"Yes?" I answer coming to the kitchen.

"Could you deliver that for me, honey? He left it here last night when he was visiting." She pointed with a floury finger at a coat on the couch.

"Yes, Mom." I pick up the coat and hurry out the door. It smells like him. Like his cologne and a slight scent of fresh cut grass. I hold the coat close to me. I pretend that he's holding me. His strong arms wrapped around me. When I reach his door, I slowly knock. He appears at the doorway and a slight blush creeps onto my face because he's not wearing a shirt. He gestures me to go inside and my arm brushes against his chest as I go in. His skin is so smooth and soft.

"Would you like to stay a while?" His voice is calm and makes my heart beat even faster. I nod and he smiles. His smile makes my legs quiver. I sit down on the couch and grasp the coat. He comes over with a strawberry soda and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Placing the plate on the table, he hands me a soda and sits down next to me. My heart is thumping in my chest and I fear that he can hear it. Seeing that I haven't opened my favorite soda yet, he reaches his long arm around my shoulder and pops it open. My spine shivers from our close contact. Thinking that I'm cold, he wraps both arms around me and draws me into a hug. I tingle as our skin lies against each other.

"C-can I ask you something?" I stutter.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Do you know what it is when... when all you can think about is this one person? Where you see their face going through your mind all the time? When just the sight of them makes your face grow hot and heart speed up? When you long for their touch or you tingle when you hear their voice?" He pulls me away and looks into my eyes. They start to water from his strong gaze.

"Kisa..."

I don't care anymore if I'm going to break Hiro's heart by doing this. I know that he likes me. I know. But...we won't be able to go along anymore like that. When he finally confesses, I'll have to tell him that I don't feel the same way. And his heart will break. Hiro, he always blushes when I say how nice he is. He's always doing things for me. He doesn't care that he's younger. He still lo-

That's it...I love him. That's what the feelings that have been going through me are. Love. I look up and see that he is still watching me. Taking the can and coat from my hands, he puts them aside.

"Kisa, who is it? Do you need to get it out? You can tell me you know." Memories flood my mind. He's always been there for me. Always. Will things be different between us if I tell him? Maybe this isn't really love? I look back into his eyes. I see comfort and worry.

"Kis-" His words are broken by my lips quickly pressing against his. The small kiss answers his question. He stares at me with shock showing in his eyes. I'm afraid of what his response will be. I'm afraid. He sees me quivering and knows that he has to answer. He has to or I will break down.

"Kisa..." He whispers. A song I heard comes into my mind.

Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone  
I hear you call my name  
And it feels like home

"Kisa..." He says again searching for an answer.

When you call my name it's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there

"I...I." He gazes into my eyes once more.

I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing  
I have no choice, I hear your voice  
Feels like flying  
I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling  
Out of the sky, I close my eyes  
Heaven help me

Once again my eyes start to water and I stand.

"Kisa..."

When you call my name it's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there

I take a step forward, towards the door.

"Kisa."

Like a child you whisper softly to me  
You're in control just like a child  
Now I'm dancing  
It's like a dream, no end and no beginning  
You're here with me, it's like a dream  
Let the choir sing

I will my legs to take another step. They start to move but he grabs my wrist.

"Kisa..."

When you call my name it's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there

The tears now drip. They run down my cheeks and meet at my chin to finally fall like a melting icicle. I see the wet blotches on the carpet.

Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there  
Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery  
Just like a dream, you are not what you seem  
Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there

"D-d-don't make me hurt any longer. Please." I pleaded. He just held onto my wrist. Again willing myself, I tried to flee to the door. He pulled me and I landed in his lap. My light weight felt like a feather to him.

"Kisa." I look into his eyes. They plead to me not to leave. I try to get up. To get away from the pain. He pulled me into him once more. His arms wrapping around my waist. I look up at his face.

"W-wh—" I'm cut off by his passionate kiss. My mind is soaring and my heart is going wild.

Just like a prayer, I'll take you there  
It's like a dream to me

I love him and he loves me. My sweet, sweet Haru...


End file.
